


Whole

by Hay_Bails



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (im still posting this), C137cest, Feels, Gen, I am so sorry, Incest, M/M, Morty's age not specified, No Sex, Nothing Sexual, OH GOD WHY, Other, just kissing, rorty, sin - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_Bails/pseuds/Hay_Bails
Summary: Morty comes to Rick for advice, and gets more than he bargained for.





	Whole

            "How do you do it?" Morty hiccupped helplessly. He was hurting. "I-I have to know."

            Rick smoothed the fabric of his grandson's shirt. "Do what?"

            "How do you make the pain go away?"

            Rick thought about it. He thought about it for a long time. "Do you really want to know?" he finally asked.

            "P-p-please."

            "There's a trick to it," Rick sighed.

            "Tell me!" Morty sobbed.

            "You live with it, or you die."

            "What?"

            "It doesn't go away, Morty."

            "That's not... th-that's not right, Rick!"

            "Isn't it?" Rick asked. He sounded hollow. Morty pulled himself closer, gripping the cotton edges of white lab coat tightly. Maybe, if he could just force their bodies close enough, they would fuse and become a whole person.

            Morty's hair brushed the tip of Rick's nose. The old man inhaled deeply.

            "You're gonna be taller than me," he remarked idly, allowing his hands to stray along Morty's bare arms. The young man shivered at the brush of dry skin.

            "What does that have to do w-with anything?" Morty complained.

            "It doesn't," Rick replied hoarsely.

            "Rick!"

            "Y'know," Rick remarked in a cracked voice. "I read somewhere once that if you're stuck on, like, a cliff, with a fucking s-strawberry bush or whatever, and you're gonna die if you fall and you can't climb back up, that instead of worrying about it, you just eat the fucking strawberries."

            "What the hell does that even _mean?"_

            "Uh," Rick said. He placed his hands on Morty's shoulders, pushing himself back a couple of inches. His eyes calculated the teen's expression carefully.

            "Rick," Morty sniffed. His cheeks were blotched and wet.

            Rick stroked a surprisingly gentle forefinger along Morty's collarbone, tracing the contour of his neck. He lifted his grandson's chin until their eyes met.          

            "Strawberries, Morty," he whispered cryptically.

            When he leaned forward, Morty didn't pull away. Rick's wide-open magnetic gaze held him in place. He stopped just centimeters short of allowing their lips to meet. When he spoke, Morty could feel his breath caressing his mouth and nose.

            "Can I?" Rick asked. Morty tensed. "You can say no," Rick quickly amended. "Ah. Christ." He pulled back.

            Morty looked confused. "W-what-"

            "Forget about it," Rick grumbled, crossing his hands over his chest and moving to the other side of the garage as quickly as his feet would let him.

            "W-were you about to... _kiss_ me?" Morty was stunned.

            " _Forget_ about it, Morty," Rick growled. He sat at his workbench.

            "Oh..."

            The boy's grandfather took a long, heady draught of liquid from his hip flask. He did not turn to look at his grandson.

            "Um," Morty mumbled.

            "Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

            Morty did not respond. He crossed the room on silent feet and placed an almost-weightless hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick breathed for a moment before reaching up, allowing their fingertips to touch.

            "I don't want to watch TV," Morty whispered.

            He cupped Rick's cheek in his hand, turning his head so they were facing each other again. His thumb smoothed the old skin. Rick's eyelids drooped at the sensation.

            "You have to-to consent," Rick stammered. "I won't unless you consent."

            Morty smiled, just a little. "Heh," he breathed. "Scientist has a heart after all."

            Rick's skin was warm under Morty's fingers. The boy's other hand traced its way along Rick's back until it found the hollow between his shoulder blades.

            "You have to consent, Morty," Rick repeated, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

            Morty suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Shaking, he leaned forward, and kissed Rick's forehead. Rick's brow creased and he shook his head slightly.

            "I-I-I can't unless you c-"

            "I consent, Rick," Morty whispered. He kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "I consent."

            Rick let the boy pepper his face with kisses, eyes still closed and hands unmoving at his sides.

            "What's wrong?" Morty finally asked, worriedly pulling back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand when his grandfather didn't respond.

            "Nothing," Rick mumbled.

            "Rick-"

            "Sit down, kid," Rick sighed, patting his leg in invitation.

            "O-okay." Morty sat. The plastic chair creaked in protest. Rick circled his arms around the boy's stomach. He turned his head and allowed their closed mouths to chastely meet, skin barely touching before quickly pulling away.

            "Is this okay?" he asked, almost shyly.

            "I consent, Rick," the boy repeated.

            The third affirmation somehow made it more real. Rick's eyes filled with a hunger that Morty had only seen a handful of times. When the old man kissed him again, it was hard. His mouth opened and a sandpaper tongue scraped Morty's own with a heat that betrayed his cool skin.

            This time, when Rick pulled their bodies together, Morty felt like maybe they _could_ meld into something whole.


End file.
